1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver with display, which can set a plurality of functions (to be referred to as menus or MENUS hereinafter).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, radio selective calling receivers are preferred by users in a wide age bracket and being equipped with not only a message reception/notification function but also a variety of menus. The number and display/set order of menus are generally determined by the maker in advance. However, some menus may be unnecessary for a user of the radio selective calling receiver. In addition, when there are a plenty of menus, a long time is required to select a menu with low selection priority, resulting in a cumbersome operation for the user.
To solve the above problem and provide high operability to the user, a radio selective calling receiver disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-152497 automatically changes the menu selection order in accordance with the use frequency of each menu.
To automatically change the menu selection order in accordance with the use frequency of each menu, the radio selective calling receiver of the above prior art requires a storage unit for storing the use frequency of each menu and an arithmetic unit for calculating the selection priority of each menu on the basis of the use frequency information. Since these circuits need a large storage area and a large program area, the radio selective calling receiver which must be reduced in size can hardly be equipped with the storage unit or arithmetic unit in practice.